His Shout Out
by Forever Believing
Summary: Its the last episode of So Random! so the cast decides to do a live show. At the end, they decide to do some shout outs from fans. Chad decides to pop in a question that will change Sonny's life forever. Tawni's POV. CHANNY


**A.N:** Hey guys! It's Brennah and Alison again :) It took us three days to write this- No lie. So we really hope you guys like it! Read & Review :P  


* * *

**His Shout Out**

That was it. The very last episode of So Random!

Before Sonny had joined our cast, the show had been running for a year. And even though it had been out for a year, it was an instant hit. At the time, I was 16. Sonny and Nico were also 16. Grady was 15, and Zora was 11. So young, and already we had made a mark in the entertainment world.

Back then, I had to admit that I was conceded and jealous that a girl as pretty as I had joined the crew. But as the years progressed, we ended up being the best of friends. Now, no one ever saw us apart. Anywhere...unless she was with Chad.

After two years of pure hatred, those two finally got together. That eventually caused the end to our feud with Mackenzie Falls. There was still competition between us, considering we were the two top show. But the tension wasn't even half as bad as it had been before.

Now here we were, six years after Sonny joined the cast, about to perform our last show in front of the last live audience that would ever come in here wanting to see So Random. It was sad to think about it. So Random! was where I had my big break. I don't want to leave.

But I had too. We were all to old for this kid's show. Even Zora was nearly a legal adult. I had to stop looking back and move towards the future.

And speaking of the future, Sonny was going to get the biggest shock of her life in the next few moments.

Ever since Chad and Sonny had gotten together, he had talked and consulted with me with every desicion to make. Well, not every time, but it was close to enough. I gave him all the advice he needed. And he bacame a good friend of mine.

He had come to me last month with an idea he was toying with. The second he told me though, I was estatic. It was something so amazing- a fairytale in my standards, so I started coming up with all of these romantic moments for the time he would ask her this special question.

We knew the end of our shows were coming. Mackenzie Fall had ended hte day before he came to talk to me about his desicion. So I came up with the idea of asking her at the last show of So Random. He agreed.

The show had ended with a hit, and we were behind hte curtain waiting for it to open for the last time in our lives. Not only was I flushed with sadness for the end, but I was so happy for the two of them.

I glanced over at Sonny, giving her a sad smile. She had no clue, but that was good. A moment was only amazing if the shock was pure.

Once the curtain opened, we took our last bow and the audience would send us shout outs our way. This is where my idea had formed.

The first few shout outs came from fans. They told us how much they loved our show and how much they were going to miss it. Most of them grew up watching our show as kids, so they had been with us from the beginning. It took all my strength to give out responses that were sweet and at a normal pace.

I just wanted to rush through and get to Chad's shout out. I looked out into the audience and noticed Chad looked kind of anxious as well. Anxious and nervous. He was patting his hand on his pocket to an unabudible beat. I secretly gave him a thumbs up of reassurance and he cracked a weak smile in response.

The shout outs kept coming, picking and focusing on each of us individually. Zora was the most hilarious. Nico and Grady were loved the most. The fans thought that Sonny and I were beautiful, bringing tears to my eyes. Even Marshall got a few shour outs. I know he deserved them.

It made me tear up. But even through my sadness, my heart was beating faster and faster for the perfect moment that was about to happen. I wasn't as nervous as Chad, though. That was obvious.

I looked to the right of the audience, spotting the Mackenzie Falls cast. They were here to support us like we had to them at their last show.

But they didn't know what was about to happen either.

The next shout out that came was one that complimented on how well Sonny and Chad looked together. The fans had made a name for them-Channy. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

There were a few more like this and each one would just add to my anxiousness. Chad was insane, pacing back and fourth trying not to be suspicious. Sonny was eyeing him, confused.

When the announce there was one shout out left, I was about to explode. I knew it was Chad's message to Sonny. It was the moment Chad was waiting for. The moment that would change their lives forever.

His message was short and sweet, but still romantic.

"Sonny, will you marry me?

Love, Chad."

The audience gasped, and Sonny had put her hands to her mouth. I was smiling big when Chad walked out onto the stage and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Please?" he said, pulling out the box containing a diamond ring.

The tears that had come to my eyes before was nothing like the ones now. Me, Tawni Hart, was crying. Because this was simple and sweet...and every girls dream. A perfect ending in a story that all girls read for love.

The ring itself was beautiful. Chad had designed it himself. One white cut heart from diamond. The band was silver, with smaller diamonds embedded in it. He wouldn't tell me the cost of the ring, no matter how much I begged. It was obvious it cost him a very pretty penny.

Sonny's hands were still at her mouth, happiness bursting through. I think she is too speechless to talk.

Everyone else was silent, waiting for her response. I swear, this is the quietest it has ever been in the studio. It was never this quiet even when we were filming.

With a tear rolling down her face and a soft smile she said, "Yes."

The audience burst into applause and cheers as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He then stood up and they embraced in one of most sweetest hugs my eyes had ever witnessed. The most romantic kiss in the world was soon to follow.

When they broke apart and looked into each others eyes, bright blue to warm brown, you knew that they had made the right decision.

And I was glad I was here to help.


End file.
